Into The Madness
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Join Integra and Alucard as they search for a killer, delving into their own minds, and going into the madness. Things will never be the same again. LEMONS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** I had a request from a Hellsing fan to write a new Hellsing story. So, I got to thinking and finally came up with a plot idea, after all, I can't deny my fans. BTW I have no clue when this story takes place, just know that Walter hasn't betrayed them, Millennium doesn't exist, and um…well anything that's canon that might disturb the story so this is AU.

**Wicked:** Oh goody, let's see where this goes, of course I am being sarcastic.

**Awesome:** Is this about the one people? And the blonde chick who's a bitch, and the one guy whose a vampire?

**Lemony:** Yup, this is it. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>*Disclaimer* Don't sue me.<p>

Such thoughts coming from Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing were forbidden. It was like an unwritten rule, she couldn't go to bed at night with _his_ name on her lips, and she couldn't daydream about fluffy little romantic scenes with _him_. She shouldn't be thinking about _him_ at all. She could not have such feelings for her vampire subordinate. It was highly inappropriate for Integra to even consider there could something more between them. They weren't friends, family, and certainly not lovers…they were nothing more but master and servant, and from time to time, bitter rivals in a constant struggle for power over the other.

But these feelings…what were they? And why did they only thump through Integra's body when _he_ was near. Was something wrong with her? Was she sick?

Integra asked herself why she let this go on for so long, why she let herself feel this way? These…these…thoughts, would play out in her mind all day long, mocking her at every turn. The noblewoman figured this must've all began when she was still very young, perhaps the first time she met _him_…

_Everything happened so fast for thirteen-year-old Integra. First, her father died begging her to take the family title, to which she honorably accepted. Then her deceitful uncle and his cronies were trying to kill her. Now, the blonde girl was trapped in the crypts of her own home. Well, at least she wasn't alone, the lifeless corpse sitting next to her provided good company. The dead man gave her comfort in a strange way. So, she stayed down there in the musty, damp basement hoping and praying to God no one would find her. _

_Her prayers were not answered…_

After that, Integra remembered what happened in short flashes. She remembered unholy male screaming, the sound of flesh being torn piece by piece, her shoulder feeling as if someone set it on fire, then the corpse walking amongst the living. Each memory was only a few seconds long, but they always reminded her why she could never have _him_, and the memories that followed reinforced that self-imposed rule. The next thing the blonde woman remembered was that everyone was dead, except her…

_Young Integra sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, trembling violently. The scene before her resembled something out of a bad horror movie, blood decorated everything in sight, people were just screaming, and then the bodies were all nothing more than crumpled up human flesh laying, lifeless, on the floor. _

_This was the type of thing that would scar a person for life. _

_Integra's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest, her eyes were wide and fearful as she stared at the man, or corpse, or whatever it was that just killed those men. He slaughtered all of them so effortlessly, cruelly, and quickly. It was as if he was born to murder people, like he had a natural talent of tearing humans to pieces. All the color in Integra's face vanished when he turned to her. The unnamed monster began to walk towards her…_

_With fumbling hands, Integra snatched a gun from the ground and pointed it right between his eyes. The blonde girl didn't want to die and if that meant she'd have to kill somebody else to survive…then so fucking be it. _

_Then the man did something strange. He bowed to her and uttered one small word…_

"_Master."_

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Walter said gently nudging the blonde woman, Integra blinked momentarily before snapping back to reality. She was in her office as usual simply going about her duties until she zoned out. Tonight, she was especially out of it for some reason. The noblewoman didn't know why, vampires raging across the countryside seemed like a routine thing for Hellsing. Simple "Search and Destroy" mission, nothing that would make her particularly nervous. Integra had a hunch as to why she wasn't paying attention; she just hoped she was wrong…

Maybe it was the full moon or something.

"Yes Walter, what is it?" Integra said straightening her glasses,

"Alucard has returned with information from his mission." The elder man explained, Integra kept her face neutral, but really she was sweating bullets on the inside. Oh God she'd have to be alone in the same room as Alucard…Integra did what she knew best, she lit up a damn cigar and tried to look relaxed and professional.

"Very good," The noblewoman said keeping her voice leveled and taking a long drag on her cigar, "Send him in."

* * *

><p>Alucard the Great Vampire was not weak by any means. He was the strongest, dominating, and darkest entity that ever graced the shadows of the night. He was the Prince of Darkness, he had powers that were beyond the imagination, he had so much knowledge because of his eternal life, and he would never die because of his immortality.<p>

And yet, Alucard was missing something.

Something feminine…something blonde…and that something was his master. The vampire had to fight his lust for her, for his own sake. Alucard and Integra already lived in an uneasy peace, he didn't want to disturb it. After all, he ran the risk of being thrown back into the crypts and locked down there for another twenty-odd years. The raven-haired man would simply do as he was told, find and destroy Hellsing's enemies, and then return without getting so much as a "thank you" from the object of his lust.

She would never love him.

Alucard shook his head furiously. What was he thinking? Of course she would never love him, he was a disgrace against her, God, and all things living. He was the scum of Hell and the product of medieval anger and vengeance. Looking back on how he became a vampire, Alucard thought he took the bitch's way out. Instead of just facing death like all humans, he ran with his tail between his legs to the side of darkness. And now he can do nothing but wish for death, wish that someone could kill him, and wish he would be taken out of this cold, lonely, pitiful existence.

Some wishes don't come true.

Most humans can only dream to be like Alucard, and yet, they didn't know being a vampire was a fucking curse. But things weren't entirely terrible, at least he got to watch Integra grow from a shy little girl into a powerful, commanding, and very beautiful woman. He had to fight himself whenever she was near, every time Alucard felt like he was losing it…

Then came along the police girl and Alucard used her as a means of empty release. No, Integra would never love him, but at least he had that ditzy piece of ass around to fuck whenever he felt the urge. Besides, the police girl had a pair of knockers that was nice to stare at. Hey, vampires have needs to.

But, for how long could these two deny what they felt? How long would they be forced to look at each, knowing what they want, and then doing nothing?

How long?

Walter opened Integra's office door to see Alucard staring blindly into space. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"Ahem," Walter said smirking at the vampire, "Sir Integra will see you now."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Alright my second crack at a Hellsing lemon, no flames please and spank you.

**Wicked:** This is not the normal couple you use! Who are these people?

**Lemony:** Maybe if you watched the damn show, you'd know who they are you anime-hater! And please note: I was INCREDIBLY hesitant about posting this…and I don't have a Beta Reader so please ignore any mistakes. I'm not perfect for the love of God! *ahem* I want to assure you this isn't just smut, it has an intended plot…so yeah. Is this what they call a fan-canon?

**Awesome:** Idk, but how interesting, well then…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** And here we have chapter two. I'm hoping to establish plot in the chappy and…I'm writing this at exactly, 2:01 a.m because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjoy the chappy.

* * *

><p>Integra sat behind her desk letting her mask of calm collectiveness fall into place. She'd done this so many times before; she would put on a front of coolness in the presence of <em>all<em> of her subordinates and not just Alucard. But with him, the blonde woman was extra careful to not let her mask slip. Her icy eyes cut over to the vampire as he entered the office. Surely enough he didn't use the door, Alucard merely faded through the wall. She wondered why he always did that. Perhaps it was the so-called "vampire weakness" of not being able to enter a place without being invited.

Integra didn't know and nor did she care.

Out of all Alucard's powers, that, for some reason, was the one that unnerved her. As usual, the dark man was wearing a mischievous smirk when he approached her desk. He removed his floppy hat and glasses and waited for his master to speak.

"How many?" That was always the first question Integra asked. By "how many" she meant how many people, vampires, and/or ghouls Alucard killed.

His smirk stretched, "Three-hundred and ninety four."

Integra arched an elegant eyebrow, that number was much larger than usual. She looked at him with her eyes cold, the noblewoman wanted an explanation for such a ridiculously high number of deaths.

"Are you killing civilians again?" She demanded her voice like iron,

"No." Alucard snapped not intending to come off as rude but still a little miffed that Integra didn't trust him, "They were all ghouls, all except one."

"One?"

"Yes one." The vampire said loving the way Integra's eyes flashed at him like icy blue daggers. "A little girl who was a full-blown vampire."

"How old was she?" Integra needed to know these things so she would have a better idea of what kind of enemy they were dealing with. Recently, there had been strange occurrences happening all across England. Young girls were going missing left and right, then a sudden increase of female vampires and ghouls, what was Sir Integra to think? This wasn't a coincidence, someone was siring these monsters and it was Hellsing's job to find out who. The girl's ages ranged from thirteen to twenty, the oldest victim being twenty-eight and the youngest being ten. So far, Integra had no leads as to who could be turning these girls, why they were disappearing by the boat-load, and why whole families were turning up dead.

"Roughly thirteen years old." Alucard responded mentally kicking himself for staring at her lips. They were talking business, he shouldn't be thinking about bending Integra over her desk right now…

Integra's arched eyebrow stayed locked in place. Whoever was causing this sudden swell in ghouls/vampires was obviously very attracted to young ladies. It seemed as if age really didn't matter. What Integra noticed, however, was that their man was choosing girls who (by age) were considered sexually matured.

"And you didn't get any information regarding who sired her?" She suddenly asked, he shook his head no. In reality, Alucard shot the kid before he could ask her anything. The little bitch decided she wanted test out her new vampire powers and Alucard simply showed her how much stronger he was compared to her.

But he certainly wasn't going to tell Integra that.

The blonde woman sighed and waved her absently, "You're dismissed, Alucard."

The vampire gave her a lingering stare before her words registered. It was clear that Integra had no further use for him at the moment. Once again, Alucard was hit with a reality slap, that whole master/servant thing was playing itself out again. He didn't know why he wanted to stay with her, perhaps it was because Integra was even more beautiful in the moonlight…

The dark man's eyes squinted when he realized what he was thinking. Withholding a sigh, Alucard faded way until he slipped through the wall on the side of Integra's office. He kept shifting thru the walls of the manor until he stood in the crypts.

"Police girl!" Alucard shouted looking for his little undead sex kitten, he needed her to "relieve" him of his stubborn erection. Damn Integra! Only she could do this him without even trying! She wasn't even aware of the effect she had on him! Seras Victoria came running excitedly from around the corner wearing a skimpy crimson nightie. Alucard scowled immediately and rolled his eyes so hard he threatened to knock himself out at the typical Seras-style greeting. He noted she was dressed in pajamas. The stupid girl still couldn't grasp the simple fact that she was a vampire now, and vampires sleep during the day, why couldn't she wear a pair of normal clothes! Out of all the women in England, Alucard had to get stuck with Seras fucking Victoria.

"Hi Master! You're back! How was your mission?" Seras fired question after question eagerly awaiting answers from her master. The black-haired vampire merely glared at her wondering why in the hell she was always so fucking happy! It wasn't natural!

Suddenly, the Draculina stopped talking and her eyes zeroed in on her master's horribly tented pants. She giggled and blushed furiously.

"I take it your mission was good…" Seras purred still giggling, Alucard's expression darkened.

"You don't need teeth to suck, police girl." He growled giving her a threatening glare, the vampire was not in the mood for her silliness tonight and Alucard was more than willing to knock Seras' teeth down her fucking throat.

Fangs and all.

He simply wanted was relief for his rapidly growing arousal. Finally losing his patients, Alucard grabbed Seras by her wrist and forced her onto her knees. He leaned against the stone wall as her nimble fingers undid his pants. No matter how many times they did this, Alucard would always think of one person…

Integra.

His head lulled back once he felt Seras' warm mouth swallow his length. The vampire laced his fingers in her short hair and forcibly pulled her head forward. Seras gagged slightly, after all, sucking Alucard was no easy feat. Poor police girl was choking on a ruler-length cock that was at least three fingers wide and he was so rough with her all the time. The vampire began bucking his hips, fisting a handful of orange hair, and shoving as much of his cock into Seras' mouth as he could. Alucard looked straight forward, focused on the wall. He was kept thinking of Integra, however the image of her on her knees for _anyone_ was far-fetched. But the raven-haired man held the vision of Integra's delicious lips wrapped around his cock. He loved everything about that woman; he especially loved her lips…

By this time, Alucard grabbed the sides of Seras' head and drove himself into her mouth, exploding with a growl of empty satisfaction.

Seras pulled her head away and looked up at her master, panting.

"How…was that…master?" She huffed, Alucard didn't even look at her.

"Decent." He replied dryly buckling his pants and brushing past her. Alucard left Seras on her knees staring after him. He returned to his own quarters and plopped down in his favorite chair. Next to him on the end-table was a glass of fresh blood, he made a mental note to thank Walter for being so prepared. It was almost as if the elder man could tell when he had a bad night.

Alucard brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. He really couldn't enjoy the flavor because he was too busy brooding. Damn Integra…damn that woman…

~Later That Night~

Around 2:30 a.m…

Integra dragged her feet to her own bedroom. She tried to walk normally but every muscles in her body was screaming at her. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But her thoughts kept flipping back to two things: One, the vampire girls and who was creating them. Two, the one thing (or person) she wasn't supposed to be thinking about.

The noblewoman sighed as she shed her heavy suit and donned a pair of gold silk button-up pajamas. She rubbed her temples when she felt a headache coming on. Once again Integra sighed, there would be no sleeping tonight with her racing thoughts.

Dismissing any forms of rest, Integra took her laptop from her desk and sat on the edge of her huge bed. She began reading newspaper articles about the disappearances hoping to notice something she hadn't seen before.

Little did Integra know, she was being watched…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony<strong>: I wonder who could be watching Integra. Food for thought, anyways hope you enjoyed. I'm going to bed now, nighty-night…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Sorry about that wait readers, my anemia has been kicking my ass lately. I got so tired I fell asleep on my Thinkin' Mat and came up with this chappy, lol.

**Wicked:** You and that cursed rug of yours…I'm going to burn that hideous thing one day.

**Lemony:** Your not gonna touch my Thinkin' Mat!

**Awesome:** *playing XBOX* *not paying attention* *screaming at TV*

**Wicked:** It seems Awesome is enjoying her new video game *shakes head*

**Lemony:** *rolls eyes* Oh yeah! You Hellsing fans don't know what my Thinkin' Mat is, do you? Ok, my Thinkin' Mat is an ugly blue shag carpet in my room that I sit on to get ideas for stories and chapters! Now ya' know!

* * *

><p>Little did Integra know, she was being watched…<p>

The noblewoman felt a sudden chill creep its way up her spine. Was it her, or did the room suddenly get cold? Because every part of her body felt like it was covered in ice cubes. Integra stopped typing because her fingertips were numb. The coldness trickled from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, she shivered instinctively and her teeth began to chatter loudly. The room became engulfed in a cold iciness that reminded Integra of standing outside on a winter day. It was so cold she couldn't stand it!

Integra's sharp eyes went around the room. Her bedroom light was on and she couldn't see anyone, but she had an eerie feeling she wasn't alone. The noblewoman had been in this type of situation before and her gut was telling her there was another person in this room.

"_Integra…"_

The blonde dropped her laptop and sprang to her feet. The voice she heard was clear, deep and…male.

"Alucard!" She snarled thinking it was him playing tricks,

"_Guess again my dear…" _

The hairs on the back of Integra's neck stood on end. In three quick strides she stood before her nightstand, jerked the drawer open, and snatched her revolver from the shelf. Whoever was in her room was about get a hollow-point in their fucking eye! Her head twisted from side to side, scanning her room for the unknown intruder. Integra was standing amongst herself…

"_Put that away, before you hurt yourself…"_

Like a woman possessed, Integra placed her gun back into her nightstand. She stood very still wondering why she'd just done that!

"_Don't touch it again, Integra…" _

Once again, feeling as if someone was controlling her body like a puppet, Integra backed away from her nightstand. She was listening intently for the voice, it seemed to be coming from one place and then she'd hear it coming from another. The person invading her space was moving around the room…

"_You're such a good girl, so obedient…" _

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"_That's for me to know and you to find out…" _

"WALTER! ALUCARD! SERAS!" The woman howled, she heard the male voice chuckle.

"_They can't hear you, no one can hear you…you're in my world now, my dearest Integra…" _

Integra's heart was pounding so hard it was beating against her ribcage, she could hear it in her ears. It sounded like a crazed drum. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt helpless and frightened. Whoever this person was could use her like a dog simply by giving her a command, and she obeyed losing complete control over her actions.

"_Sit down on your bed and get comfortable…"_

The blonde plopped down at the foot of her bed like a hapless slave. Her eyes were wide with terror and small beads of sweat started to roll down her temples. What hell was going on!

"…_I'm not going to hurt you…if you don't make me, that is…" _

Integra swallowed, unable to speak. A lump formed in her throat out of panic, hindering any chance of speech. She didn't want to speak because she knew her voice would give away her fear. She sat on her bed, trembling…the woman actually began repeating prayers over and over in head. She was going to die.

"_Sleep now Integra…"_

Suddenly the noblewoman felt her eyelids grow heavy and she was very dizzy, the room was spinning faster and faster around her. For a moment, Integra fought back the feelings of faintness. She swayed back and forth before falling across her bed, completely unconscious…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Integra awoke with a start and nearly hit the ceiling, her laptop was making the beeping sound that roused her. Panicked, she head snapped from left to right taking in her surrounding. She was in her room lying across her bed with her computer on her legs. What the hell? Was that a dream? It couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real.

The blonde woman straighten her glasses, they were askew because she'd fallen asleep with them on. She wiped her eyes and checked the time on her laptop, it was 3:30 in the morning, meaning she only got an hour of sleep.

Integra yawned tiredly. She needed to get some rest otherwise she wouldn't be up to par. She stood, stretched and yawned again.

"_Just a dream,"_ She thought, but it was still late and she still had to sleep. Integra heard somewhere that taking a walk may help a person sleep; she decided to give it a try, besides she had nothing to lose. Maybe she'd be able to get tired out. Also, Integra didn't want to stay in her bedroom alone, especially after that creepy nightmare. It's not like she was afraid or anything like that…granted she lying to herself.

Straightening her silk pajamas, she left her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and stepping out into the darkness of the hallway. Scuffling her bare feet sluggishly, Integra made her way around the huge manor, simply getting lost in the labyrinth of hallways. . Finally she walked past the kitchen, but something was odd…she heard a small sound coming from inside. Not anything particularly alarming, just something that sounded…amiss. Who could be in there at 3:30 in the morning?

The Hellsing Manor kitchen wasn't anything like one would expect. It was small and humble as compared to the lush, luxurious rooms of the manor. Integra concluded it was because the house was ancient, it still had wooden counters and an old brick stove, it was probably one of the oldest rooms in Hellsing Manor. The blonde woman bravely walked inside and turned on the light.

She got a bit of surprise when she saw Alucard sitting at the kitchen table staring dejectedly into space.

"Alucard?" Integra began, the vampire's crimson eyes flicked over to her, he gave her a small fanged smile.

"Good evening, Master. What are you doing up this time of night?"

Integra arched an eyebrow, "The better question is: what are you doing in here?"

Alucard chuckled before holding up a crystal glass of blood, "I needed a refill, now are you going to answer my question, Master?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Integra replied letting a cocky grin play across her features. Alucard's eyes glittered as she proudly marched across the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cabinet. His red orbs got hot as he watched Integra move with the grace of a ballerina around the island-counter to the sink. She filled her glass to the rim with water and sipped it down. He let his curious eyes stay on her for a moment longer. She finished her drink and looked up at him her face contorted slightly,

"Why were you sitting in the dark?" Integra asked suddenly a bit suspicious of the vampire,

"I have no need for the light, you know as well as I do that vampires can see perfectly in the darkness."

The Hellsing woman just stared at him. Icy blue eyes locked with burning red ones from across the kitchen. They both stayed quiet for a good five minute before Alucard broke the uneasy silence.

"That won't help you sleep, Master."

"How did you know-"

Integra's words stopped instantly when she turned and Alucard was standing right behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat for the second time tonight. Why was everyone trying to scare the daylights out of her?

"Does that really matter?" Alucard purred taking a step forward, Integra's lower back was already up against the counter, and she couldn't get away from him. The blonde let out a surprised yelp when the vampire grasped her waist and sat her on the counter. Alucard stood between her legs. Integra's eyes were impossibly wide from shock at the brazenness the vampire displayed. He really didn't account for the consequences of touching his master without her permission.

Nor did he give a damn.

"Wandering around like a zombie won't help you sleep, Master." He whispered in her ear, Integra shuddered. Oh God, he was too close for comfort and her traitorous body was responding to him pressing against her. "But I know something that will…"

Integra froze when a mischievous smirk stretched across Alucard's face. Slowly, he began unbuttoning her pajama shirt.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She stammered as more buttons popped open, a tongue ran across the vampire's lips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied getting down to the last few buttons, he was slowly unlatching them, enjoying the sight of Integra trembling nervously. Why wasn't she stopping him?

"Stop Alucard! I command you to stop this instant! Stop this at once!" Integra was trying to make her voice sound stern, but really she sounded like a frightened child.

"No." Was all the vampire said finally getting all the buttons open, the blonde held her shirt closed.

"You can't say no to me…" Integra uttered weakly feeling heat collect between her legs at Alucard being so close to her. Her unholy attraction to this vampire was making itself known once again. This was the reason why Integra never wanted to be in the same room as Alucard for enough time.

"Yes I can," The demon explained licking his lips and letting his crimson eyes rake up and down her trembling body.

Alucard continued, "I can disobey your orders if I feel they're endangering you. Your lack of sleep scares me, Master. I wouldn't want you becoming ill because you're run-down and suffer the same fate as your father. I'm only trying to help you sleep. Is that so wrong?"

Integra listened to his explanation with her icy eyes growing wider. He couldn't be serious…

Oh Alucard was deadly serious. Gently, he removed her hands from her shirt and pulled it apart. The flames in his eyes ignited when her saw her delicious bronze mounds clad in a black bra. Integra felt like she was under a microscope with the way Alucard was gawking at her. A deep blush crept across her face, why wasn't she stopping this?

"I want you to stop…" Integra whispered, she knew this was wrong and there would be repercussions…but the way Alucard was looking at her changed everything…

"No you don't…I know you don't want me to stop." The vampire replied pushing the smooth, shiny fabric of her shirt off her shoulders, Integra found that once again someone else was in control of her.

"How do you know what I want?"

Alucard chuckled, "I've seen what you want. All of your fantasies, you know, the ones you fall asleep with. They're quite vivid, Master. Perhaps you should consider going into the porn industry."

"Shut up…" Integra snapped with her eyes still half-lidded, "You have no right to look into my mind."

Alucard ignored her and tugged the straps of her bra down. Integra's stomach clenched as she was exposed to him. Why the hell was she suddenly so frightened? Why couldn't she fight him off? Why was she letting him do this to her?

Because she wanted it for so long.

There was no way to fight off the growing lust in her heart and heat between her legs. Now Alucard was merely stroking the fire and letting Integra's body run wild while her mind was anchored down with doubt and caution.

She'd give into him with the proper persuasion.

"Stop…" Integra uttered half-heartedly trying in a poor attempt to cover herself. Alucard frowned, he was enjoying the view of her naked breast.

"If you really want me to stop," He purred moving her hands away, "I want you to beg."

Integra was too proud to beg for anything, but at this point she felt inclined to cry. The sensations at the moment were too much for her. She'd never had a sexual encounter in her life; therefore she didn't know how to act cold and detached with someone expertly touching her. Her treacherous body was reacting naturally, becoming hot. Not to mention the lust she harbored for this man since she was thirteen, oh God it felt like Alucard's hands were crafted specifically for the task of molding her plump, round breast.

"_Please God let this be a dream…"_ The blonde thought,

Her entire thought process was thrown out of the window when Alucard grasped her chin and crashed his lips into hers. The noblewoman screamed into his mouth out of pleasure and confusion. Was she really going to allow this? Alucard silenced her quickly by massaging her taut mounds, one in each gloved hand, kneading them softly. He kept his mouth locked with hers until she calmed down. Cautiously, Alucard released her lips, only to hear a whimper.

"Alucard…"

"Hush Master, I'm helping you."

The vampire was too focused on Integra's tan, jiggling flesh to really listen to anything. It was better that no words were exchanged between the two. He gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts loving the sexy little whines escaping his master. Integra's nails were sinking into his jacket, ripping it slightly. She was so aroused it hurt. It actually psychically hurt. She was in pain every time Alucard's hands left her body, no matter how momentary it was.

Integra gasped when Alucard sweep his thumbs over her rosy nipples. She sucked in a ragged breath as he continued running his hands all over her, hissing in pleasure.

"Lie down Integra," The dark man breathed,

Disoriented from her arousal, she abide by the command. Integra shivered when her exposed back came into contact with the cold wooden counter.

Alucard kissed her again in an attempt to keep her calm, slowly he ventured down her neck feeling her pulse thumping against his lips, down her chest until he captured one of her hard nipples between his teeth. The blonde gasped as if she was going into cardiac arrest, this was too much…

Alucard manipulated her lush breast, molding the soft firmness between his fingers, tasting her sweet flesh. He was so tempted to sink his teeth into her and make Integra his for all eternity…

Integra was shivering as she inhaled shallow pants, her hands instantly tangled in his black locks, tugging them as her pleasure increased. Alucard was ravishing her breasts, kissing, licking, and caressing her hot mounds. The vampire had to hold his master's waist down so she wouldn't arch up and away from him.

Integra was panting when Alucard stopped his assault on her body. Her eyes were snapped shut, lower lip caught between her teeth, head moving from side to side on the counter, and a thin layer of sweat making her succulent body glisten. The noblewoman's face was unmistakable, she liked what he did to her. And that was just her breast…

"I can do more…" He whispered dangerously, kissing further down her body. Integra was passed trying to stop him, it was a losing battle. He knew she wanted this more than anything and was just trying to assert control. She failed miserably.

Without warning, Alucard savagely ripped her pajama pants and panties discarding the tattered clothing onto the floor. Grabbing both of her luscious thighs he spread her wide. Integra closed her eyes tightly; no one had ever _looked_ down there before, she was exposed…bare…raw to his blazing eyes.

The dark man growled lowly when the scent of her wetness dominated his nostrils. Her heat was soaked and pulsating with need. Bending down, Alucard nuzzled her taking small, teasing licks from her core. Integra cried out when she felt his tongue stroke her, it was an awkward but wonderful feeling. She began to buck crazily when his supple muscle moved everywhere at once. Her hands stayed locked in his black hair, pulling it at the roots. She tilted up slightly so that she could see him. His head was slowly rolling between her legs, moving in harmony with his tongue.

The Hellsing woman cried out loudly when he attacked her erect clit, twirling it on the tip of his tongue, catching it between his teeth, and tweaking it with his fingers. Integra lunged into deep spasms of pleasures as he possessed her body. She couldn't stop the moans slipping from her lips.

"Oh… Oh...Mmmm…." She groaned with gasping pants,

Alucard wrapped his long arms around her thighs to hold his master still. He took his thumbs and spread the soft lips of her sex wide, allowing him to delve deeper into her wet sweetness. He lapped at her sugary core, humming in delight, tasting her like a starving man. Alucard hungrily devoured Integra, greedily slurping up her wetness. She tasted delicious, rich like fine chocolate that was meant to be savored slowly

"Alucard…" Integra hissed, "Oh God…mmmm…"

Using his long, demon tongue Alucard pleasured his master determined to bring her to a screaming orgasm. He moved faster holding her down as she squirmed.

Suddenly Integra's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came, going into uncontrollable, shuddering contractions and letting out an uninhibited cry of satisfaction. She reached her peak and plunged over the crest, her hips kept swerving against Alucard's mouth as if they had a mind of their own. Clear, shining juices gushed from her core and Integra was completely lost to her body. He growled like a wild animal still gulping her down. Her flow seemed endless, but the dark man drank her in groaning in pleasure at the sweet reward his master had given him.

Then the worst possible thing happened…

"Master? Are you alright? I heard a scream and-AHHHHHHHH!" Seras and her damned vampire ears heard Integra's cries of the pleasure and she came bursting through the kitchen door. The younger girl stood there, mouth agape, just staring at her master on his knees in front of Sir Integra.

Integra's eyes flew open and she tried to make herself decent. It was no use…

Seras saw everything.

The orange-haired Draculina turned so red her head looked like it might explode. She began giggling wildly as she covered her eyes and ran from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry!" She called running down the hall still holding back embarrassed laughter, "I am so very sorry I interrupted!"

Integra's eyes went impossibly wide and she let out an infuriated scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was so close to getting what she wanted…

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Sir Integra!" Walter yelled shaking the sleeping woman, Integra leapt from her bed like a woman on fire, her normally cold eyes were burning as they darted around her bedroom.

"Walter?" Integra gasped fighting for her breath,

"You were asleep, Ma'am. You were dreaming," He said calmingly,

The noblewoman looked around her room, her laptop was on her bed and she'd fallen asleep above the covers. But that meant she'd been there all night…

No, no way.

There was no way in heaven or earth that was dream! It couldn't have been! It all felt so real! Integra looked down at her pajamas and saw them in one piece, so then it was a dream…

_"But it couldn't have been a coincidence…"_ Integra thought angrily,

"Where is he?" She asked turning to Walter with her eyes on fire, "Where is that fucking vampire?"

The butler winced at the harsh curse word. Integra rarely swore and when she did, she was pissed!

"He's in the crypts, its daytime Ma'am." Walter chuckled as he watched Integra storm from her bedroom and make her way to the basement. She was stomping so hard the entire manor was shaking. Integra was so infuriated she didn't give a shit that she was still dressed in her pajamas. Her rage was targeted towards the vampire, and the sooner she got to him, the sooner she'd feel better.

When she finally reached Alucard's quarters, she practically kicked the fucking door down. The demon was sleeping in his favorite chair, he'd fallen asleep sometime around dawn after his brooding tired him out.

"WAKE UP!" The blonde screamed her blood roaring like wildfire, Alucard's eyes fluttered open to see his master standing over him, nostrils flaring and eyes absolutely murderous. He stood respectfully and waited to be addressed by his master.

"I suppose you think that was terrible clever!" Integra spat, the dark man looked at her perplexed.

"Sir Integra? What are you talking about?" Alucard honestly had no fucking clue why she was yelling like at him like banshee. But one thing was clear: She was angry as hell.

"And then Seras walks in?" The Hellsing leader continued angrily, voice cracking from how loud she was yelling. "WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT? DID YOU WANT A THREESOME?"

"I don't know what yo-"

**SSSSLLLLAAAAPPPP! **

Integra hit Alucard so hard he staggered back, landing in the chair, tipping over, and shattering it beneath his weight. The vampire looked up at the woman he loved and brought a hand to his face, he hadn't been slapped that hard since Abraham was his master…

The strike itself didn't hurt Alucard much, what tore at his heart was that Integra was truly upset about something that involved him in some way. The raven-haired man didn't even know what that "something" was so he couldn't make it better…

Integra stood with her hands curled into tight fist, she was debating whether or not she should beat the hell out of him for sending her that dream! The blonde was fully aware that he could manipulate reality and possibly accosted her in her sleep. She had no proof, but still, he was the likely suspect.

After a moment of silence a finger flew into Alucard's face, he flinched.

"You're not worth my energy," His master seethed, "Stay the fuck in the crypts until I tell you to come out! Am I understood?"

Alucard nodded his eyes soft, yes, she was very unhappy with him. The problem was, the vampire had no idea what he did wrong!

The Hellsing woman turned on her heels to see Seras hiding behind the doorframe looking terribly frightened, Integra stomped up to her.

"AND YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

With that the superior trudged her way back upstairs slamming the door to the crypts so hard she broke the handle. She didn't have to time to deal with vampires, she had more important things to be doing, the Council of Twelve was riding her ass about the missing girls and Integra had long sense lost her patients with everyone!

Alucard was still lying on pieces of broken wood wondering what the hell just happened. His jaw clenched as he lowered his head, even not doing anything wrong Integra still hated him. Now she was blaming him for things he knew nothing about.

"Master?" Seras said softly approaching him and offering a hand to help him up, "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me." He growled swatting her hand away; Alucard rose to his feet and marched over to his coffin. As he climbed inside, the vampire fought off tears. Why was fate against him loving Integra, now she was starting to place guilt him. Alucard shut his eyes tightly trying in a sad attempt not to think about the woman he loved hating him so much. But the altercation kept playing out in his head, getting worse and worse each time. Alucard gritted his teeth,

Fuck Integra…fuck her…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> Oh dear, this isn't very good now is it? Trouble in paradise, or lack there of. *snickers* But odd, she had a dream within a dream…

**Lemony:** Nope, not good at all, who really caused Integra's dream? Hmmm think about it readers…once again sorry for that long wait, my anemia is not behaving itself and I've been drugged up lately. Now I'm going back to sleep…

**Awesome:** *still not paying attention* *playing XBOX* *yelling at TV*

**Lemony&Wicked:** *shakes heads*…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** I received a very angry PM from (a reader who has requested to stay anonymous) I was threatened with death if I didn't update.

**Wicked:** You shouldn't promise people you'll write them a story and then not deliver…it makes reader's angry. And what the reader's who were already interested in the story, hmmm?

**Awesome:** Welp, lets see this chappy has to offer…

* * *

><p>After their altercation, Alucard found himself walking on eggshells around Integra. He wouldn't speak unless he was spoken to, he wouldn't make eye contact unless he was looked at first and so on… this submissive behavior went on for nearly a week.<p>

When he wasn't on a mission, the vampire spent his nights in the crypts bored and depressed listening to the police girl and her useless babble. Alucard wondered about what Integra said. What was that about with the "Seras and a threesome" comment? Could it be possible she found out about his attraction and was disgusted with him?

Alucard swallowed hard. He never prayed, but tonight he prayed to every God and God-like figure that his theory was wrong. Now here he was, in front of the object of his love, in her office, prepared to tell her about his recent mission. Alucard was twiddling his floppy hat and glasses between nervous fingers.

Integra was glaring at him, eyes cold as ever but burning with pure hatred. The vampire gulped down a lump that formed in his throat. He hated it when she looked at him like that…

"How many?"

The demon's eyes shifted anxiously, "Four…just four. All of the girls were ghouls though. I…I couldn't get any information from any of them."

"I didn't ask you all of that." Integra snapped, "What I asked you was how many!"

The demon looked down at his feet shamefully, "I'm sorry, forgive me Master."

"Get out of my sight." The blonde replied coldly waving an absent hand.

"Yes Master." Alucard said in a small whisper, he sank through the floor and into the crypts of the manor. He wasn't allowed to walk about freely anymore and had become a prisoner in the musty basement. Did he really have a choice in the matter? His master said not to come out unless she told him to, and Alucard sure as hell wasn't about to cross Integra. He'd give her time to cool off, she couldn't stay mad at him forever…right?

Alucard reappeared in his own quarters, the empty room that held nothing more than an endtable and his coffin. That pile of wood that was once his favorite chair had been discarded by Walter but there were still scratch marks on the stone floor from were he hit the ground. He shook his head and slid into his coffin letting the smell of soil from his birthplace creep into his nostrils. Unfortunately he was still wide awake, he left the coffin lid open however.

"Master?" Seras said cracking the door and poking her head inside,

"Go away police girl." Alucard said softly, "I'm not in the mood to put up with you tonight."

The Draculina closed the door without another word. The vampire scowled when he heard the door click. Why was she always so concerned about him? It honestly made Alucard sick to his stomach! Didn't she know he was the Prince of fucking Darkness? He could take care of himself, dammit.

Alucard knew taking his anger out on the police girl wouldn't help. Hell, it would probably make things worse and that was the last thing he needed. The vampire couldn't remember a time when he was this depressed not even when he was enslaved by Ottoman high rulers and forced to become a sodomite whore. Everything got so fucked up so fast!

The demon would do anything to get back into his master's good graces. But what? What could he do besides be a loyal pet that he always was? Then an idea hit him…the one thing that had Integra stressed was the missing girls. Perhaps if he could get any information on their allusive killer she'd at least let him out of the crypts. The vampire promised himself when his master called upon him again he would not return empty handed.

"Yes…" Alucard hissed to himself, "Another night…but now, give me one Integra…"

His eyes fluttered shut in the darkness, a long tongue ran across his lips. "Give me one of those delicious fantasies…"

For years he'd been watching her mind as she slept. Alucard knew it was wrong, but to hell with it, what Integra didn't know wouldn't hurt her. In all honesty he couldn't help it, her thoughts were so strong and powerful, like a surge of fire taking over all rational thought. He couldn't resist the temptation to take a peek… He found himself intrigued at what he saw, things she wondered about, it became addicting. Every other night he was blessed with seeing her sordid thoughts and wishing he could bring each of them to life. He always waited until she fell asleep late at night to watch…

A sick drug in its own right, Alucard had a smoldering need to observe himself take her, over and over again, in different scenarios, in different plays of power. Her mind was their stage and they were merely actors…

She'd had the same fantasies about him since she was thirteen. However Alucard never concluded these thoughts were out of attraction, he couldn't bring himself to it. Instead he made excuses for her, blaming it on exhaustion and stress.

It didn't make sense anyway.

The Hellsing family lived to slay vampires, why on earth would she want to be with one? In Integra's defense, a person cannot control what they think about as their falling into different cycles of sleep. The mind will simply wander; going to places the person themselves wouldn't dare to go…

She was having that fantasy again…the one were Alucard snuck into her room, in the dead of night, and ravished her thoroughly. He always enjoyed that one, it was particularly hot, he showed her many pleasures in one night. "The Incubus Fantasy" Is what Alucard secretly dubbed it…

There were times when he believed Integra wasn't a virgin because her torrid thoughts, but her sweet blood is what told him otherwise.

Her fantasy was drawing to close, Alucard sighed. This part was bittersweet, it was over but they had another night ahead of them. However, something was different this evening, if he wasn't undead, Alucard would have felt the room becoming abnormally cold. An icy chill worked its way through the crypts, making frost collect on the stone walls.

"_Alucard…" _

The vampire's eyes snapped open and stared out into the darkness. Who the hell was that? Alucard tried to place the voice, it was clear, low, and certainly male. For a second, he thought it may have been Walter, but the sound was echoing. The dark man rose from his coffin cautiously, red eyes jumping from place to place as he looked for something that wasn't there.

"_Go to her…" _

"Who the hell are you?" Alucard yelled into the darkness still unable to see anything, "Are you the one causing this?"

The voice chuckled; it was a diabolic sound that rivaled his own laugh.

"_Yes, yes I am…"_

"Well," The vampire purred, "Now I only have two other questions. Where are you hiding? And how do you want to die?"

The metallic voice laughed again.

"_You're so funny, Alucard…" _

"It'll be funny when I lose my foot up your ass." He grumbled darkly, "So I suppose you're the one responsible for the missing girls?"

"_Bingo… my, aren't we intelligent?" _

The vampire actually smirked. Instead of having to go look for Hellsing's new enemy, they wondered willy-nilly into his little crypt. Slowly, he pulled his pistol from his jacket and held it at the ready.

"_You might want to go check on your master…"_ The voice hissed with deadly venom, Alucard's eyes went wide as plates. Oh no! Integra! He didn't need to be told twice! The vampire faded through the roof, moving furiously through the walls, trying to reach his master's bedroom. When he arrived, Alucard's crimson eyes shot from left to right. The No-Life King stomped about the room looking for the enemy.

Integra, who was peacefully sleeping, was aroused by the sound of heavy foot steps. She snatched her glasses from the nightstand and glared at the undead man invading her space.

"Alucard," She said sternly, the demon didn't hear her, he was too busy moving about the room searching intently for something. Alucard opened the curtains, he stormed across the room to her closet and swung the door open, it was empty.

"Alucard," Integra said again trying to get his attention,

"Not now master," He said walking into the bathroom and searching it, "I'm looking for something."

Alucard even went so far as to look under Integra's bed. The noblewoman finally turned red in the face and hollered,

"Alucard! What are you doing you good-for-nothing vampire?"

The vampire looked up, a tad embarrassed at his actions. He gingerly readjusted her bedsheets and stood.

"I thought…" Alucard began nervously, "I thought you were in danger…"

"Why the bloody hell would I be in danger?" Integra snapped,

"There was a voice and it…" Alucard explained poorly, "Nevermind."

"A voice? You're hearing voices now?" The blonde woman said sarcastically, the dark man swallowed unsure how to explain to his master that the voice threatened her. He was just doing what had become instinct.

There was an extensive silence between the two. Integra calmly reached over and retrieved a cigar from her nightstand. She coolly lit it and took a long, relaxing drag. The vampire didn't utter a word.

"Alucard," Integra said blowing white vapor from her lips, "I swear to God you're a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry, master. Honestly." Alucard said like a pitiful dog, "I-I'll go back to the crypts…I'm so sorry master…"

"There's no need," His master told him the cigar resting on her lips, "If I'm in danger why the hell would you leave? See? You are a fucking idiot."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Stay here," Integra said flicking the ashes onto Alucard's shoes, "Stay with me."

The No-Life King's mouth went dry. He didn't have the slightest idea how to respond to that. Alucard fantasized time and time again about his master one day saying that to him, but he didn't know they would be under these circumstances.

"Um…" Was the only sound that came from his lips,

Integra smirked, "Cat's got your tongue?"

"No." He answered too quickly, the Hellsing leader learned long ago to catch onto that sort of thing. Alucard was nervous, she smelled his fear. Integra slid over in her huge bed and made room from the vampire.

"You…you want me to get in bed with you?" Alucard asked shaken slightly, Integra looked at him as if he was stupid, her expression said "what do you think."

The vampire gulped, he was about to sit down when his master spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Integra said flicking the ashes from her cigar, Alucard avoided her eyes. "You can't stay with me wearing a trench coat, suit, and boots. We're going to be here all night so you might as well get comfortable."

The Great Vampire furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean, Master?"

Integra scoffed and shimmied from beneath the covers. Alucard nearly keeled over once he got an eyeful of what she was wearing. His master was clad in a short, vermillion silk night gown that reflected off the moonlight. She was like the apple from the Garden of Eden, and Alucard was tempted to take a bite out of her. The Hellsing pet tore his eyes away from the midnight angel that was Integra.

She kneeled on the bed and gently pushed his trench coat from his shoulders onto the floor. Alucard froze, oh God she was touching him…undressing him…

Integra turned her attention to his suit. She removed his jacket and dress shirt painfully slow, by this time Alucard was trembling with arousal. He tried his best to keep his member from swelling, but the object of his lust was so close…he could smell her…

Her hands found his cravat and lingered on the crimson fabric. "I think I'll leave the cravat on."

The vampire swallowed, her voice was like silk caressing his body. It shook him to the core, Alucard was only used to hearing her being stern and commanding, not husky and sensuous.

Integra cleared her throat and motioned down to his boots. Alucard knew what his master wanted, like a good little slave he toed off his leather shoes and socks then slipped them under the bed. He flinched when her hands found his belt buckle and unlatched it. Alucard always imagined this…but living it now was enough to make his blood boil. He wanted Integra but somehow was terrified of taking her…he couldn't…she was pure, like an angel, and he was nothing more than a disgusting demon, a relic of Hell. For a moment Integra's eyes slowly swept down his body, taking in a deliciously defined, alabaster torso.

"There, now you can get into my bed." The blonde woman said snuggling back beneath the covers. Alucard sat rather stiffly, turned and put his long legs up and stayed still as stone.

"Alucard, I've been meaning to speak with you about something," Integra said coolly, "It's about your infatuation with me."

If he wasn't already dead, Alucard would have had a stroke. She knew…fuck she knew! She looked at him with her icy eyes shimmering.

"What? You thought I didn't know? How foolish of you Alucard." Integra continued, "I've known since the day we meet. The hungry look in your eyes, the way you hurried out of the room when I was near…"

Integra placed a dainty hand to his chest, Alucard cringed slightly. "The way you respond to my touch…"

"Master…" The vampire breathed, "What…what are you doing…please stop…"

"What if I don't want to stop, Alucard?" She purred letting her hand travel farther down. It was now on his stomach. "It's not like you could tell me to anyway."

"Master please…don't do this…"

"And what is it that I'm doing, Alucard?" Integra hummed with her finger tracing his waist, dear God her hand felt so good…

Alucard was trying to keep his sanity but the way Integra was speaking him…touching him…

Her elegant fingers unlatched his pants button and took down the zipper. Alucard had his eyes snapped shut, he had to stop this…he couldn't enjoy this…Oh God…

"You didn't answer my question, slave. What is it that I'm doing to you? Tell the truth now,"

"You're… Master please, you're turning me on…" He begged on the verge of tears, Integra arched a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Am I now?" She purred wrapping her slender fingers around his hard cock and freeing it from its confines. "Well, it would seem I am…"

The vampire had his eyes shut tightly, Integra touching him was enough to make Alucard want to cum. This was too much, he couldn't remember a time in his life when this aroused.

Suddenly Integra straddled his waist, glaring down at him, her eyes hot. Alucard kept his hands at his sides, he didn't dare touch the angel on top of him…

"Master stop, stop right now…you don't know what you're doing…" He pleaded, Integra cocked her head.

"That sounded a lot like a command…Let's not forget who's in charge her. " All the begging in the world wouldn't deter the Hellsing leader from her plans. There was a look of lust in her eyes, it was unmistakable. A small groan escaped the man beneath her when she ran her hands down his bare chest, scratching him lightly.

"I own you. I control you. You are my slave, Alucard. You live for my pleasure and nothing more." Integra hissed, she raised her hips and lowered herself gingerly onto his aching shaft. Alucard's fangs sank into his lower lip, drawing blood instantly.

"No, no, no, no…" He groaned once his Master's hot pussy closed around his cock, tight, wet, and pulsating. The vampire arched helplessly, unable to control his body's reaction.

"Mmmm…" Integra hummed licking her luscious lips, "Not bad for a virgin, eh Alucard?"

"Master…" Was all he could say, his mind working into a fervor. This wasn't happening…

Slowly Integra moved her hips in fine, intricate circles. Alucard pulled urgently at the bed sheets, wanting to thrust hard into her but trying to keep some self-control. The blonde angel began to ride him, rocking back and forth, moving with a vibrating need. Alucard couldn't help himself anymore. He grasped her tiny waist and increased the speed of the rhythmic swaying motion. Her sweet, tight depths clutched around him, making the vampire arch and moan loudly. Integra was staring down at him, golden hair wild, and eyes smoldering.

"This is what you wanted…" She moaned, "Now have it, Alucard…make your Master cum…"

Alucard was panting, sheathing himself deeper within Integra's hot, wet flesh. Finally…finally he'd gotten what he craved for so long…finally he was joined in delicious bliss with his master…Integra leaned back and planted her hands on his thighs, bucking her hips crazily poking out her heavy breasts, making herself swear at the feeling of his cock. She rode him hard like this for God knows how long, grinding into him, pleasuring him, and making him melt.

Alucard was so enthralled, his climax came quickly. He began thrusting into the moaning Integra in a frenzy. Her silken insides clenched and shuddered around his cock, milking it of every drop of cum he had. Alucard's eyes looked like slot machines once he exploded within her, the final glorious moment her cum flowed over him like lava leading to the longest, hottest release of his life.

If loving Integra was wrong, then Alucard didn't want to be right...

"Master...Master…" He moaned, "Master…Master…."

* * *

><p>"Master…"<p>

"Alucard,"

"Master…"

"Alucard!" Walter yelled shaking the sleeping vampire. The servant's patients was wearing thin with everyone and these bouts of crazed sleep. The raven-haired demon popped up, eyes wide as saucers, looking at the butler. Was that a dream…it couldn't have been …no way…could it be?

"Walter? Was I dreaming?" He asked,

"Yes, and I'm not your Master," Walter said with a smirk, "But she would like to see you. You have a mission, Alucard."

The vampire rose from his coffin with new found determination. Whether or not it was a dream, he would still investigate the strange voice. In the back of his mind, Alucard knew that voice had something to do with everything that was happening…

For now, he had mission and he had to face Integra.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *yawns* I'm tired now, but I updated. There Annoymous Hellsing fan. Are you happy now? Now back to content.

**Wicked&Awesome:** *speechless*

**Awesome:**…..OH SHIT MY NOSE IS BLEEDING AGAIN! *storms away* *grumbles darkly* I'm getting sick of this shit…REVIEW!


End file.
